1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for producing a material web, particularly, a paper or cardboard web.
2. Background of the Invention
Machines of the type mentioned here are generally known. The known machines contain a plurality of cylinders around which a material web, together with a conveyor belt, are guided in a meandering path. In the transfer region between two cylinders, the material web and the conveyor belt are associated with an air conveying device that is intended to prevent or reduce the wobbling of the material web. The air conveying device has relatively large structural tolerances. However, this increases the cost of the device and increases the structural length of the machine. Moreover, assembly of the air conveying device and access to the device has proved complicated due to the position of the air conveying device inside the machine.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to create a machine for producing a material web that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages.